


Oh hey, you're me

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Thor and Bruce dress up as each other





	Oh hey, you're me

“Hey, Loki, I need help with something,” Bruce asked the trickster 

“Really, Bruce, it’s not an issue that one of your Ph.D.’s can solve?” Replied Loki surprised that Bruce was coming to him for help 

“You and Thor, what’s your obsession with them, and no” responded Bruce, voicing a thought which had been in his mind for a while 

“You talk about them as if they can solve anything and yet here you are asking me,” replied Loki as if it were obvious 

“I don’t, once again, that’s you and Thor, and if I’m asking you, I need your help,” explained Bruce, annoyed 

“Well, what is it Banner?” Asked Loki 

“So, you know about Halloween-,” 

 

“Lady Natasha, I have a question?” Asked Thor as he entered her room 

“What’s up Thor” She replied 

“Ban-Bruce told me about the Midgardian holiday of Halloween,” explained, Thor 

“Okay, so, what’s the question?” 

“I was wondering if you could help me with my costume?” 

 

“You’re seriously getting drapery for the cape,” Bruce asked in disbelief 

“Well, it has to be accurate, what are you doing for your hammer?” Loki explained, before looking at what Bruce had worked on 

“A cardboard box, a paper towel tube, and some spray paint,” replied Bruce, pointing to his materials 

“Is that the best you can do?” Asked Loki 

“yes.” 

 

“Here take these,” said Nat as she handed him a fake pair of glasses 

“Frames for glasses?” asked Thor confused 

“It will make you look like you’re wearing glasses without hurting your eyes or messing up your vision by wearing prescription,” explained Natasha 

“Alright, is this a good lab coat?” Asked Thor, showing off the lab coat he was wearing 

“Yeah, it’s great,” replied Nat 

“I’m so excited for this,” exclaimed Thor 

 

The day of the tower’s Halloween party was approaching, and Thor and Bruce had finished their costumes. Wanting to surprise each other they had changed and head down to the party separately. 

“No way,” Bruce said as he saw Thor’s costume, before laughing. Thor had on a fake pair of glasses, a lab coat and a shirt that said don’t make me angry. 

“Not much better yourself Banner,” Thor said between laughs as he took in Bruce’s costume. Bruce was wearing a long blonde wig, and fake armor similar to what Thor had worn on Sakaar, he wielded a mljnor made of cardboard. 

“Or I guess I’m Banner now aren’t I.” 

“Doctor Thor Banner,” Bruce said wistfully, blushing 

“and, his majesty, King Bruce Odinson,” said Thor, bowing dramatically “My king” Thor whispered, before bringing Bruce’s knuckles to his lips 

“Thor!” Bruce exclaimed as his face went red 

“Yes, my love,” Thor replied smirking 

“Stop, you’re embarrassing me,” Bruce said burying his face in Thor’s shoulder 

“My apologies, your majesty,” Said Thor, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Before whispering “I do hope for you to be My King one day.” 

“Oh,” Said Bruce shocked 

“Of course, darling, only if you want to be,” He replied 

“Yeah, definitely” Bruce replied 

“I’m not proposing, yet, but I will,” He continued 

“Not if I propose first,” Bruce replied with a smirk Thor pulled back slightly shocked by what Bruce had said. Bruce took this opportunity to kiss Thor. 

“Hey, you’re in public,” chided Tony 

“You’ve done worse,” Bruce said in response 

“You’re right but still” Tony replied, not bothering to finish his sentence. Bruce flipped him off before turning his attention back to his boyfriend. As he did so, he thought about the ring box in his pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
